


brothers

by Geekygirl669



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669





	brothers

Noah Puckerman was 16 when his little brother Kurt Puckerman died. Kurt was only 10. they had gone on a family trip Ruth Puckerman (their mum) Noah and the twins Kurt and Sarah. on the way back they got into a car accident. they were all fine except from Kurt. he was in a coma for 3 months before he could not fight anymore. Kurt Puckerman died on July 27th 2016 exactly two months after his tenth birthday. Kurt and Noah had always got on really well. Noah always protected Kurt no matter what. so after Kurt had died Noah decided to be just as strong as Kurt. so on July 27th 2017 Noah Puckerman told his family that he was gay. they were all shocked at first but they all excepted him. three months after he came out Noah Puckerman when on his first date with a guy Sam Evans. they dated in till they graduated nut with them both going to deferent collages they decided to break it of. when they all returned to Lima for Santana and Britney's wedding three years after they graduated they realised that they still loved each other and decided to give it another try. 

they had been dating for three years when Sam proposed to Noah. Noah said yes and they got married 6 months later on May 27th 2025. two years after they got married they were 27 and decided that they wanted to have kids. so they both got tested for the K gene (the K gene is a gene that lest men get pregnant.) they found out that Noah had the gene but Sam did not. five months after they found out Noah had the gene they found out that Noah was pregnant.

Noah is now six months pregnant and he and Sam had just found out that they were having a baby boy. it was July 27th and Kurt had been dead for 11 years now.

Noah and Sam were seat in there bedroom watching a movie. Sam had his hand on Noah's ever growing baby bump.

"I want to call the baby Kurt after my little brother." Noah said. (they were talking about baby names.) "if you don't mind."

"no I don't mind. I love the name Kurt and I loved Kurt he was the cutest." (Sam had been friends with puck since they were five and he know Kurt really well.)

"you really don't mind naming the baby Kurt?" Noah asked placing a hand on his stomach.

"No I don't mind." Sam said ."I would love to have our baby named after your little brother."

Noah hugged and thanked Sam till he realised what the time was. he always went to visit Kurt on the anniversary of his death. (Noah had moved back to Lima when they started dating again so they did not have to do a long distance relationship.)

"I have to go." Noah told Sam as he stood up.

"you sure you want to go alone?" Sam know the answer but he had to ask.

"yah I'm sure."

Noah left with a goodbye kiss from Sam. and drove to the cemetery that Kurt was berried in. and made the very familiar walk to Kurt's grave. when he got there he seat do in front of the grave stone.

"hey little brother. it's been 11 years since you left use and I still miss you. me and Sam found out that were having a baby boy and were going to name him Kurt after you. because without you I don't think I would have ever came out. you were always so strong Kurt and you gave me the strength to come out. and I can only hope that this baby is half as brave and strong as you were. every one misses you so much little bro. when Kurt's born I'll bring him to see you. and I promise that even though I'm going to have a baby I'm never going to stop visiting you. your my little brother I'm never going to forget you. I am going to come and visit you every year and I'll even bring Sam and Kurt with me some times. but I like it just being me and you it makes me think of old times. " Noah said with tears in his eyes. " I miss you so much but I have to go I'll come back soon I promise." Noah said as he got up. he know it was silly but he always talked to Kurt as if he was still there.

Noah got up with some difficulty and went back home. he really missed his little brother. sometimes he wished it was him that died in the car accident not him. Kurt was so sweet and kind to everyone and Noah always wished he got a chance to live his live.

Noah kept his promise and he went to visit Kurt every year. he took baby Kurt with him when he was tree months old. Noah went every July 27th for the rest of his life. and every now and then we would take same and aby Kurt with him. 

Kurt was Noah's little brother always would be. 

Noah died when he was 72. he and Sam hade had two more kids. and Noah was happy till his dying day. 

Noah had died of cancer. and when he finally let go and took his last breath he was happy. he had an amazing life and now he could go and see his mum and little brother again. 

Kurt watched over Noah and was so happy that his big brother had an amazing life. Kurt had wished all the time that he could meat his nice and nephews but he know his time on earth was over so he just watched over his family.

Kurt was happy because his family were happy and to him that was all that mattered.


End file.
